


The Doctor Will See You Now

by bry0psida



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bry0psida/pseuds/bry0psida
Summary: Will goes to the doctor for a flu-shot and leaves with a phone number.





	The Doctor Will See You Now

**Author's Note:**

> A short and sweet one shot based on this post: https://twitter.com/ilyiruka/status/1144007705922801665?s=20

“Will Graham, I have an appointment with Dr. Moore.”

The unfamiliar intern behind the reception desk nods once and begins typing furiously. She frowns at the screen.

“Dr. Moore called in sick today, were you not notified?”

Will checks his phone. “No, nothing.”

“Sorry about that. Was it an important appointment? Or…”

“Just a check-up and flu-shot.”

She hums and begins typing some more. “We can either schedule you another appointment with Moore once she’s better, or I can see if any of the on-call doctors have any spaces today.”

“Would you mind checking? I’d prefer to get this done sooner rather than later.”

“Okey-doke. Let me take a look…Dr. Lecter has a space open now. If you’ll take a seat, I’ll go let him know.”

“Thanks.”

Will opts for a seat in the corner closest to the exit. The plastic cushion squeaks under him. He watches the intern round the desk and disappear down the hall. He leans the back of his head against the wall and counts the ceiling panels while he waits.

A deep European voice interrupts him when he reaches 62.

“Will Graham?”

He lowers his gaze to the source of the voice. His mouth goes dry. “That’s me.”

The doctor smiles at him warmly. “Right this way.”

Will stands and follows Dr. Lecter down the same hallway the intern took. The doctor holds the door to his allocated office open and gestures for Will to enter. Will quietly thanks him, ducks his head as he passes in an attempt to hide his rapidly flushing cheeks.

Will sits in the significantly less comfortable and opulent chair, the doctor sits opposite him and begins scrolling through Will’s notes. “Just a check-up today, yes?”

Will swallows past the lump in his throat, his voice comes out thick. “And a flu-shot.”

Dr. Lecter looks at him. “Are you feeling well? You’re rather flushed, and your throat sounds sore.”

Will waves off his concern, tries to conceal his embarrassment behind a forced smile. “I’m fine, just get hot easy. And I haven’t had any water in a while.”

“Perhaps you would feel cooler if you removed a layer. Would you like me to fetch you some water?”

“I have a bottle in the car.”

The doctor nods, returns to scrolling through his notes for another few moments before turning in his chair to face Will.

“If you’ll unbutton your shirt, I’d like to listen to your heart.”

 _God dammnit._ “Can we, uh-start with something else?”

“It’ll only take a moment.”

Will sighs quietly, shucks off his jacket and pops three buttons. Dr. Lecter slides closer and places the cool metal of the stethoscope against his thrumming chest. His gaze remains steadfast on the floor, but he can feel eyes on his face. 

“Are you sure you’re well, Mr. Graham? Your heart-rate is much faster than I’d like it to be.”

“I’m…not good with meeting new people.” The doctors head cocks to the side. Will certain he’s smiling.

“Perfectly understandable. Is there anything I can do to help you relax?”

“Talking helps.”

“Alright then. If you’ll step on the scales I’ll take your weight.”

Will does as he’s told, Dr. Lecter glances at the number before rolling back to his desk and recording the information.

“Would you rather I call you by your first or last name?”

Will steps off the scales and back into his boots, bends down to tie his laces. “Will is fine.”

“What do you do for a living, Will?”

“I uh, I teach.” Will slides back into his chair.

“What do you teach?”

“Criminal profiling and abnormal psychology.”

The doctor meets his gaze, Will doesn’t hold it. “A fascinating and difficult field of study, one I find myself quite drawn to. Where do you teach?”

“Quantico.”

Dr. Lecter arches a brow. “I hear it’s rather difficult to procure a position there.”

“It is.”

“It says here in your notes that you reported stress and increased alcohol consumption during your last appointment. How are you faring?”

“Better. I’m sleeping through the night and I don’t need to hit the bottle to do it.”

The doctor types as he speaks. “Do you drink everyday?”

“No.”

“How many nights a week on average, would you say?”

Will considers his answer. “Four out of seven.”

“And how much do you consume when you drink?”

“Usually just a nightcap. I don’t get hammered without company.”

Dr. Lecter nods once before sliding across the room in his chair to collect a pre-packaged flu-shot. He tears it open and uncaps the syringe, places it in a cardboard basin along with cotton wool, an alcohol wipe and a plaster. He slips on a pair of disposable gloves and rolls towards Will.

The doctor clears his throat when Will doesn’t respond. “I need you to expose your upper arm.”

“Oh, right, sorry.”

He unbuttons his shirt again, freezes momentarily when he realises he doesn’t have a t-shirt on underneath. He curses his morning self as he shucks off one shoulder of his shirt, exposing more of his chest and collar bone than he’s comfortable with.

The doctor makes quick work of the shot, takes his time with the aftercare to really _look_ at his patient. Will’s flush has yet to leave his face and it’s been steadily creeping down his throat to meet his chest in a smooth wave of pink.

He retreats when Will’s leg starts to bounce. He disposes of the medical waste and collects the blood pressure cuff from a desk draw.

“Have you calmed down yet, or should I not bother taking your blood pressure?”

Will blinks. The left corner of Dr. Lecter’s mouth inches up into a half smile. _Smug bastard._

“Was I that obvious?”

“Quite. Blood pressure?”

“…I wouldn’t bother.”

The doctor’s smile widens.

“I believe that’s everything.”

He discards the cuff, stands. Will does the same, finds himself surprised when he feels a small pang of sadness at the prospect of leaving.

Dr. Lecter crosses the room and holds the door. Will pushes himself to his feet and exits. He stops, makes eye contact.

“It was nice to meet you, Dr. Lecter.”

“The pleasure was all mine, Mr. Graham.”

Will turns to leave and hears the door softly click closed behind him. He heads to the parking lot, wipes his clammy hands on his jeans before reaching into his pockets. He frowns, pats the front, then the back. _Keys, where are my keys?_ He reaches for his jacket pocket, realises he must have left it in Lecter’s office. Will tilts his head to the gathering clouds.

“Damn it.”

He returns to the waiting room, the intern waves him over and hands him his coat. Will thanks her and returns to his car, sliding on the extra layer as he goes. When he reaches into his pocket again he finds a small piece of paper folded into an envelope. He unwraps it, revealing the message alongside a phone number.

_‘From a little spark may burst a flame.’_

_-Hannibal Lecter_

***

Hannibal peers through the shutters in his office to observe the reaction. Will unfolds the note gently, smiles at it for a time before pocketing it and slipping into his car. Hannibal hears his phone vibrate on the desk. The screen lights up with a text.

_Are you free tonight?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> The quote at the end is from Dante Alighieri (I’m not sure what work.) I didn’t write it as though Hannibal wrote it he’s definitely referencing but it felt clunky to put two names down.
> 
> This is the first fic I've ever written/posted and I'm really excited to share it! If you like it Please let me know with kudos or a comment!
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
